One Girl's Life
by written
Summary: Lisa Turpin's life really. Enjoy!
1. Coming Clean

Chapter One  
Coming Clean  
  
Outside Hogwarts lurked a cloaked girl heading for mischief. Looking behind her once more, she entered the Forbidden Forest, clutching her wand in her right hand. She had a duty to do, and she wasn't about to be stopped. Nearing the middle of the forest she finally found what she was looking for, a simple note written in black ink. She took it quickly, but carefully. Then she opened it up and read the note, all was as it should be. Satisfied she gave a quick reply with one of the pens she hid in her sock and turned around to go back to where she had come from.  
  
Later that day, inside the warmth of the school, she took out her precious Invisible cloak she had stolen and hid it over her, covering her entire being. With a swish, she was out of her common room and down the stairs, heading to the dungeons. As the note had said, he was indeed there. Holding her breath she quickly took off the cloak before he could see her and hid it in her bag she had brought along, clutching onto her wand. He gave a curt nod at her, and stealthily drew out his wand. He muttered some words under his breath and looked at her straight in the eye.  
  
"Accio wand." She didn't know it had happened until it did. Successfully the wand she held wiggled itself free and zoomed toward the young man. She gasped at how foolish she had been and went to go grab it, but it already had been caught.   
  
The boy ahead smirked and said, " How foolish of me."  
  
The girl was horrified and went to strangle the kid. But she couldn't, the boy had put a spell on her and she fell down, only her eyes moving. She had been hit by the Full-Body-Bind spell.  
  
Quickly the boy threw her a smirk and skidded away. The girl was left alone, not to be seen until the next morning by a certain greasy haired professor.  
  
"What is the meaning of this," yelled Snape with a smirk and amusement written behind his eyes.  
  
The girl could not answer, she just stared at him, her eyes saying, what do you think? He quickly withdrew his wand and muttered the counter curse. The girl quickly stood up and dusted herself. She hadn't really gotten a good night's sleep and the dusty floors weren't helping.   
  
"Answer me young lady, or either have a week of detention with me."  
  
The girl looked at him as if she couldn't believe her eyes and cleared her throat. "Yes Professor. Early this morning I came down here cause I...couldn't find my wand, and I had forgotten about it from yesterday's previous class," she muttered.  
  
"And..."  
  
"And I happened to scare myself cause I thought someone was following me, so I said the Full-Body-Bind spell, and it reflected off and hit me," she slowly finished off with determination in her eyes. She had been thinking all night long with that answer while she laid on the ground not ever moving, but her eyes..  
  
"Very well, but twenty points off from Ravenclaw for acting very foolishly. You should know better than that Ms. Turpin."  
  
After Snape left, Lisa thought how stupid she had been. Thinking somehow that she could ever trust that ignorant fool. But he hadn't been a fool, it really had been her. Oh, now she was so angry, and really being in Ravenclaw didn't make matters any better. But she was oh so tired and hungry, she just needed a bed's rest. She fell asleep once her head hit the pillow later as she made her way up the stairs, not bothering to change clothes. When she finally woke up, the sun was shining brightly and everybody else in her dorm were up and awake and no where to be found. She stole a peek at her cloak and hurriedly got out of bed. In ten minutes classes would start and she hadn't even taken a shower or even ate breakfast yet. She quickly took a quick shower, grabbed her books and ran down the stairs as fast as she could. Before she knew it though, she had collided with somebody.   
  
"Ouch!" She shrieked. Her books tumbled out of her bag falling down onto the floor. She heard someone else yell the same thing as well a split second later. She went to go look and saw a familiar face.   
  
"Hey," she said feeling pain from the fall. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he said rubbing his back. "And you?"  
  
"Just grand. Sorry about that. I didn't notice you were there. I was going way too fast and-"  
  
"No, it's all right. We better get to class," interrupted Terry. "Here." He grabbed her by the hand and helped her up.  
  
"Thanks," Lisa muttered. She quickly reached for all her things, forgetting one little thing, her private diary. Terry was about to tell her, but she ran past him and through the portrait.  
  
Silently Terry went to pick up the diary, noticing very much the words on the cover which read very clearly, PRIVATE! He stuffed it into his bag and headed down the stairs to his first class of the day. He wasn't about to become a snoop.   
  
Oh God. Where did I put my diary, oh where did I put it? Oh, if anybody opens it, and reads it I'll be dead meat. I'll never be able to hear the end of it. I'm already in trouble for not having my wand. Somehow I'll get that idiot known as Malfoy someday. Stay calm Lisa, sure Malfoy's a jerk, but you need to find that diary. It's bound to be somewhere. Somewhere, she felt like screaming, yeah in somebody's arms that is.   
  
Lisa was having a perfectly nice time sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, searching through her bag. Already she was one of the students still remaining. Of course, she thought. It must be in the Common Room. I must have forgotten to pick it up. Stupid brain for not remembering faster. She stopped looking instantly and straightened herself up. No sooner than she had, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Petrified she jumped out of her seat.   
  
"Looking for this," spoke a voice she'd spoken to recently. Lisa slowly turned around and faced Terry.  
  
"Oh, it's only you. You scared the living daylights out of me."  
  
"Sorry Lisa. But here." He thrust out a diary and Lisa gladly took it turning beet red. "You didn't read it, did you?"  
  
Terry shook his head no and said," Lees, you know better of me, I'd ne-"  
  
"Cut the drama act, just be glad you didn't, there's nothing worthy enough in there anyways. Besides I do not know enough of you to actually know if you'd read it or not. You hate me," she stated.  
  
"Do not," he said looking shock.  
  
"Stop it Terry, I know you do. Just please leave me alone." Lisa dropped her diary into her bag and slung it over her shoulders. Leaving a disheveled looking person behind her running his hands threw his hair. Sheesh, he thought.  
  
Lisa quickly made her way to Transfiguration, her second class of the day. Oh she was so embarrassed. She had just made herself look even more like a loser. God, who was she kidding, nobody would ever like her now. She blushed even more, and continued toward her next class.  
  
Ok, first off find that scoundrel, make him eat dirt, and grab my wand.. How, I have no clue. Oh lord, I need my wand. How am I to go to my classes and do work with no wand? Argh! It'd certainly be better if there was someone I could talk to. That sneak, oh why did I even turn to him. I am so god-damn pathetic. Who'd ever expect somebody to like me, not even my parents truly like me. If they did, they wouldn't just leave me. Oh!  
  
Lisa started sobbing and couldn't help herself not to. She had so much unluckiness happening to her and she wished it'd stop. There was so much burden she carried and she wished someone would just lift it off of her. She was just so tired of carrying it around her. So she didn't have the best of clothes that other students wore, a loving family, or even a pet to rely on. Or a home to go back to. Why couldn't people look past this child and see who she really was.  
  
All night long, Lisa thought of this as she lay in bed. Tomorrow, she thought. She'd get her wand back somehow. No more excuses. She was ready to come clean.  
  



	2. Lisa's Dates

Chapter Two  
  
The Dates  
  
The next morning, Lisa felt totally refreshed as if she were a new person. This time, she had remembered to put the alarm back on her clock. Lisa happily got ready for school, humming along to the Hogwart's school song. Finished, she went down for breakfast still in high spirits. But immediately frowned when she noticed something utterly wrong. On the wall in front of her was a poster hanging about. She went closer to it, noticing there were a few people around it giggling. She knew she wouldn't like it whatever it was. And she was right.  
  
It was a notice that there was to be a Halloween Dance coming up. On Halloween of course. There was going to be a feast, a dance with Teen Witches playing. Oh Lisa did not like the sound of it at all. She quickly got away from it and into the Great Hall. Already she heard students eating, drinking, laughing, talking, and other nonsense she didn't share with the student body. Quickly she went to the Ravenclaw table and sat down at the end, where nobody sat eating except one third year named Abigail, who suddenly sprang up and yelled, "Wait!" Lisa watched as she joined a group of other girls who were some steps ahead of her. Instantly, Lisa felt a huge lump in her throat, but gulped it right back down.  
  
Not wanting to cry, she went to grab a piece of toast with marmalade on it. She ate it quietly watching the rest of her house eat. No one seemed to look at her, like no one had bothered to her whole life. Not even the orphanage wanted to take care of her. Thinking these made her head feel dizzy, but at least she felt something. She quickly finished her breakfast and went to Herbology.   
  
Terry finally made it in time for once and found a place to sit. He quickly spied Lisa entering the room. Lisa was known for being the first student to come to classes and showed a shocked expression when she found she was indeed second. Terry grinned and moved toward her to tell her something. There were only three minutes left until classes started and he didn't want to waste any more time. He arose from his seat as swiftly as he could and touched her shoulder.  
  
Lisa turned around so fast, but wasn't as scared as last time. She felt like blushing all over again.  
  
"What do you want?" She whispered.  
  
Terry didn't answer but put a finger to his mouth. Then mouthed the word," Watch."   
  
He turned around and with his wand spelled the words, will you go to the dance with me? Lisa watched horrified, but quickly regained herself. Was this some kind of a joke?  
  
"So will you?" He spoke quietly staring at her.  
  
Lisa was shocked beyond anything she had ever felt. She looked into Terry's eyes, willing him to say it was a joke after all. But he did no such thing. Finally Lisa nodded, not daring to speak. Terry grinned all the while and retreated back to his seat, before anybody saw and students came tumbling into the room.  
  
I can't believe he did that, Lisa thought later as she made her way towards lunch. The smell was magnificent and deeply aromatizing. Lisa took off to her seat, but then she thought about her wand. She should just find Malfoy while she could and get it back. She already had a weeks detention because of it. Stopping, she changed course and headed to the Slytherin's table, a group of solemn students. Spying Malfoy among the bunch, she walked toward him with determination in her eyes. Too many things were happening to her and she wasn't sure if they were good or bad. Counting off with meeting that kid with a Death Eater for a father and then falling into Terry to being asked out by him. She wasn't sure which was for the best.  
  
Soon she was right behind Malfoy and cleared her throat. He turned around with a smirk, but didn't talk. Quickly Lisa talked before her nerves got the better of her. "Give me back my wand Malfoy," she hissed.  
  
"Why should I," said the Slytherin.  
  
"Cause it's mine you fool," she said a bit louder. Some Slytherins around Malfoy joined in to watch and listen. Malfoy turned a bit pink in his face but stayed cool.   
  
"That's not a very good reason Turpin."  
  
"And what should be better?"  
  
Malfoy thought back a second looking at his pals. Suddenly he smirked mischievously and answered calmly. "Go out with me Turpin."  
  
Not wanting to lose the battle, Lisa stared at him in the eyes and said matter-of-factly," Fine." She was about to turn around but Malfoy stopped her. "Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight at eleven," he said quietly as so nobody could hear into her ear.  
  
Then she turned around and went to her own table. She could hear the boys behind her high five and laughing at her. Saying how Draco was the man, but really wasn't in Lisa's opinion. Oh what was she to do, she couldn't possibly go out with both Terry and Malfoy. Sure both were stunningly adorable, but she wasn't that mean. She would never cheat on anybody. Not in her entire life. But she had to do something. Maybe she could trick Malfoy into giving back her wand. After all, she was suppose to be the smart one. She sighed all through her dinner and couldn't possibly feel better as she were to meet Malfoy later that night. Especially in the Astronomy Towers.  
  
At almost eleven, Lisa took out her one and only Invisible Cloak. She knew she couldn't get herself out of it, even if her life depended upon it, which is what she felt at the moment. Covering it over herself, she quietly made it out of the portrait and up the stairs. A while later she could spot a figure in a cloak standing silently, holding two wands.  
  
Quickly she took her cloak off and hid it behind a statue. She hadn't brought along her bag this time. Then she stepped into the light so Draco could see her and waited.  
  
"Five minutes late Turpin. This isn't like you." His voice spoke out clearly and loud enough only for her ears to listen to.  
  
"I don't have enough time Malfoy," getting right to the point. "I'm not here to listen to your games." Like last time, she thought.  
  
"You don't say. I'm not only here to give your wand back. I'm ready for something else. You are a pure blood, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course," she stated. "Don't you recognize me?"  
  
He didn't answer her but continued on. "Then see here. We aren't enemies as you might think," he said slowly keeping his eyes on her as he circled her. "We were friends before, weren't we Lisa.."  
  
How strange her first name sounded when he said it. "So, we were friends Malfoy. But you've changed, "she couldn't help adding.  
  
"So I have Lisa. So I have. How old are you now, huh? Sixteen, seventeen?"  
  
"For your information, I am only sixteen. Thank you very much."  
  
"Now, I asked you to come here, cause I suppose I should rethink your kind offer. I've decided to help you. And not only for pretend like last time," he added smirking.  
  
Is that the only thing he can do, she couldn't help thinking. "And?"  
  
"And I decided and only if you agreed along the terms Lisa, we have a) officially decided to become a couple, b) you do as I tell you to, and c) you tell no one. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes," she said her voice shaking. "But I've changed my mind, I don't need your help."  
  
"Then suit yourself. No wand." He took the other wand he held and was about to break it.  
  
"Stop," Lisa screamed.  
  
"Then do as I tell you to, or have no wand. I may not have to help you. But do you want this wand of yours?" He asked slyly.  
  
"Of course you rotten bastard." But she knew he had won.  
  
"Then pray tell, you are my girlfriend. I swear to you, if you don't obey all those I have deliberately said, I will hunt you down and kill you. Any questions?"  
  
Lisa gaped in horror. He could just not do this to her, could he?  
  
"Case closed," he said smirking and suddenly Lisa hated that smirk of his more than ever. He threw her wand over to her. It flew to her feet, but she dared not pick it up, if he was still there breathing and watching. He laughed without humor and disappeared. Lisa felt totally drained. How could she have gotten herself into this mess?  
  



	3. The Date at Hogsmeade

Chapter Three  
  
The Date at Hogsmeade  
  
The next morning Lisa did her daily routine without any high hopes. How was she going to get through Hogwarts being Malfoy's girlfriend? She wasn't feeling well and she hadn't yet completed any of her homework. And it didn't help for the fact that she would be having her first detention later that day. At breakfast she had a note sent to her by Draco.  
  
Dear Lisa,  
  
As we'll be going out together, we need to be confirmed. So during the weekend you will simply be escorting me to Hogsmeade. So meet me at the Three Broomsticks at one. Waiting with a warm heart.  
  
With Love,  
  
D. T. M.  
  
"Eww," Lisa said as she read the letter. Now Draco was being way too disgusting. She didn't know what else to think of it as. She crinkled her nose in disgust and tried to eat her food. She wasn't ready for this love journey to begin. How she was going to tell Terry, well anyways she simply did not care. Much that is. He still had been kind enough to give her back that diary she'd spent so much of her life writing in and several others she stored away somewhere.  
  
Later in class as she studied the Time Pix in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lisa was assigned to be paired up with none other than Terry Boots. Ever since she had agreed to go the dance with him, she had been avoiding him. He smiled at her from across the room and went to move toward her, while Lisa squirmed in her seat. She spied Draco up ahead being paired up with Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor. He locked eyes with her for a sec, then looked away. Tomorrow was to be their first date.  
  
"So Lees, what now?" Terry said trying to steal her attention.  
  
"Huh." Lisa stopped gazing onward and looked at Terry. "Sorry...had a vision."  
  
"So you're a seer now, aren't you?' He grinned with his hazel eyes shining pleasantly.  
  
"Uh-no. Let's just back to studying. We've got a lot of work ahead of us," she finished off quickly.  
  
Terry's eyes stopped shining and he looked down at her. "Are you sure you're all right Lees?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. It's just that you've been off a bit. I haven't seen you talk to anyone."  
  
"And do you ever?"  
  
"I didn't mean it in that way. But I guess not."  
  
"Please Terry. Just be quiet. I seriously know that for a fact that this will be taking up most of our time here."  
  
Terry looked up at her silently but all the same kept his mouth shut. If she didn't want to talk, so be it.  
  
But he had one more thing to say.  
  
"Then you can forget about going to the dance with me Lisa."  
  
"Fine," she said waving him off. He wasn't even sure if she understood its significance of it.   
  
"Did you hear that Lisa? We're not together anymore."  
  
"Yes Terry I heard. I'm real sorry we couldn't have been a better couple and-"  
  
Terry didn't even want to listen to what she was saying. He took his stuff and moved back to his seat. He'd do the assignment alone then.  
  
The next day around one Lisa and Draco were sipping Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. Already Lisa could feel the stares from oncoming students around them. She could just hear them talking behind her. Especially loud mouthed Padma Patil and her twin sister Parvati, along with their best friend Lavender Brown. Lisa sighed as their chitter chatter was giving her a head ache. Draco wasn't helping in the case either, or maybe he was. Anyways he was staring at her all funny.  
  
"Ah-so Draco. Feel a need to talk?"  
  
Draco straightened himself up and said, "Wouldn't mind at all. So enlighten me Ms. Turpin."  
  
"OK I will. So when's your birthday?"  
  
"Me? It's the fourth of May." Duh, like I don't already know.  
  
"Really. Mine's in December the nineteenth. And you are sixteen, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, Lisa for your information."  
  
"Who are your parents?"  
  
"Narcissa and Luscious Malfoy." Oh yeah, how could I have forgotten?  
  
"Do you enjoy being in Slytherin?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Who are your best friends?"  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"Do you like them?"  
  
"They're okay. They do come in handy. What's with all these questions Turpin?"  
  
"Nothing. Just having some fun. Now you ask me some questions?"  
  
"OK then. Who are your best friends?"  
  
Lisa didn't answer to that one. Suddenly she didn't feel like talking.  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, you did nothing Draco Please continue, just don't make me answer that question."  
  
"Fine then Lisa. Do you have a middle name?"  
  
"No. Not in the slightest. Wait I remember you having one when you sent me that note. What was it? Oh yeah it began with a T." Lisa smiled in a way for she already knew the answer.  
  
"It's Tom if you want to know, after Lor-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Never mind that." Anyways I already know, you told me when we were nearly in diapers, thought Lisa.  
  
"Oh wait a second. I have something I'd like to ask you."  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
"Why did you end the letter with love? You certainly don't love me?"  
  
Draco blushed at that and slowly muttered, "Just something nice I wanted to write since I've been so mean to you.  
  
"Oh-that's so nice of you."  
  
"Just look at the two of them, they make me sick," said Padma inspecting the two love birds in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, can you believe it, Lisa and Malfoy. Who'd of thought," said Padma's twin sister Parvati.  
  
"I can't believe that Draco would go out with filthy Lisa. For what? She isn't even that pretty. I mean, has she like ever gone out on a date before? Who's she kidding?" Lavender Brown went up to the register to pay for their drinks.  
  
"It's more like who's Draco kidding. Talk about his looks and he chose Lisa. How was it like dating him anyways sis," said Parvati facing her sister. She quickly finished off her first round of butterbeer.  
  
"It was great. He gave me all these superb gifts. Who would of known he was such a romantic person." Padma sighed heavenly and closed her eyes.  
  
"Speaking of Draco," said Lavender once she returned, " I wouldn't mind giving him a smooch once in a while."  
  
"Yeah," they all said in unison.  
  
Lisa would never have imagined her date with Malfoy would be so nice. He hadn't tried anything too rash, which was perfectly fine with her. She would just have to get used to this side of him. It was just like his old self she'd known when she was little and her parents were still alive. But once they've died when she was ten, she hadn't been able to see him again. Their parents were awfully nice friends with each other and spent time with each other frequently. She remembered them laughing and playing out in his yard and her's. After all they were next door neighbors. They were almost going to be married left alone for her mother to decide, but she had died and the question lingered with no response what-so-ever. She couldn't care less, but now she was talking with Malfoy as if they were little old friends. Tears sprang to Lisa's eyes and she couldn't help smiling from all those memories they shared. She still had pictures of them when they were babies as well.  
  
Lisa went to bed that night with a smile spread across her face, thinking how this day was the happiest day in the world by far.  
  



	4. The Halloween Dance

Chapter Four  
  
The Halloween Dance   
  
The days before Halloween flew by quickly and soon it was time for this spooky holiday to began. In honor of it, pumpkins were carved and candles lit, making the castle shine brightly. Lisa couldn't help feel happy and didn't want this feeling to ever end. She would never have regretted to become Malfoy's girlfriend. It had become one of the best choices she'd ever made. She felt as if she were floating on thin air.  
  
Lisa quickly got ready for the dance that was to begin several hours later, but why start so soon, she thought. It was only a dance like the others she'd been to before in the large school. But what was there left to do but begin? She went up to her dorm and already saw the others getting ready. Guess I should just take a quick nap and so she did. The others looked at her oddly as she got ready for bed, but she didn't care. She set her alarm clock and in an hour woke up to the same mayhem she'd seen earlier.   
  
She went to take a quick shower, afterwards putting on her new dress robe Draco had helped pick for her. But he wasn't that good on choosing robes, so she'd actually done most of it. She made her hair all nice letting it go down in waves. She put on a touch of make-up, which wasn't very much at all and was done. And still with only twenty-five minutes to spare. Really, she had no idea why it took so long for the others. Lisa got out of the bathroom and was about to make her way to her bed to lie in when somebody stopped her.  
  
"Gosh Lisa, you look wonderful," exclaimed Padma Patil.  
  
"Uh-thank you, I guess," she replied awkwardly.  
  
"Oh doesn't she Mandy," said Padma grabbing Mandy. Mandy spun around and looked at Lisa.  
  
"Yeah, you do Lisa, that look is just to die for."  
  
"Thanks. Well, I better be off-"  
  
"Where are you going," said Padma. "Don't you want any accessories? I mean, I've got hundreds of them to choose from. And this golden necklace would just make your outfit just lovely."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Yeah come on, see I've got on Padma's red ring. Isn't it gorgeous?" Mandy said lowering her hand.  
  
"It's precious," murmured Lisa.  
  
"Hurry up Lisa. I've still got to finish getting myself ready as well. Now choose." Padma left her alone beside a pretty big box. Tentatively, Lisa went to open the lid. She'd seen Padma open it a hundred times already and caught glimpses of it from time to time. She quickly picked out a beautiful blue green locket to match her eyes. She opened it up and saw it was empty. Slowly she put it around her neck and looked into a mirror beside the box. She had never seen herself as pretty as she did now. She smiled at her reflection and went to go thank Padma.  
  
Making her way down the stairs, Lisa quickly spotted Draco at the bottom holding a red rose. She neared him with a smile and couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked.  
  
"How's my little pumpkin," he said giving her a quick kiss. That had been her nickname because of the upcoming holiday which had come as quickly as their dating.  
  
"Wonderful," she replied.   
  
They entered the Great Hall together. Lisa couldn't help noticing that some people goggled at them as they passed. This only made Lisa's smile spread larger. They made their way over to one of the empty tables. Moments later Crabbe and Goyle arrived and then Pansy Parkinson with some kid Lisa didn't know the name of. Lisa and Pansy chattered for a bit and then once Blaise Zabini arrived flanked with another kid Lisa couldn't identify joined in. Seconds later the feast began and Lisa happily began eating. Then once everybody in the room was full, plates disappeared and the entertainment began.   
  
The Teen Witches weren't as bad as Lisa had thought. She didn't listen to their kind of music much, but liked to hear the songs from the other realm that she supposedly called it by. Such as Numb by Lincoln Park and bands of those like Good Charlotte.  
  
Lisa grabbed Malfoy by the hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. "Come on," she said," let's dance."   
  
He didn't have time to answer and soon they were dancing to the beat. They danced until the song ended and danced again to the next song that began. She wasn't surprised at all that Malfoy could dance good. After all, it was she who had helped him long ago. Nearing the end of the song, she finally saw Terry gaping at her from across the room. The look of surprise was worth capturing and Lisa couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. Suddenly her stomach felt funny and she couldn't stand it, so she told Malfoy she'd rest for a while. But the feeling lingered and Lisa found that she couldn't help but stare at Terry. She felt a blush creeping on and tried to hide it, but Pansy saw and looked at where her eyes traveled. She frowned when she figured out that Lisa had been looking at Terry, but then smiled cause she wanted Draco to be with her. But then she thought, what am I thinking, he's Lisa's boyfriend? She frowned at herself all over again and asked Lisa instead if she wouldn't mind if she danced with Draco. Lisa shook her head no and watched as the two went out onto the dance floor.  
  
Lisa couldn't help thinking how her life had changed so easily. She'd wound up getting asked by two different boys, and the thing that was strange happened to be her answers. Terry, well she had to admit, she's been a jackass with. But she couldn't help that, it was who she was. And she still couldn't believe she was dating Draco. She would never have imagined it. All those years without him, made her forgot what he could be. And then when they'd both went to Hogwarts, he was all different. He couldn't even recognize her, and that hurt her the most. Then she'd marked him as some kind of bastard never again talking to him. But she did. All of a sudden Lisa started getting lonier and she couldn't possibly dare living like this when others were so full of life, and hers was not. There would be days then weeks then months that would turn into years with her crying herself to sleep every night. Blaming herself and others around her and feeling selfish and feeling like she was the only one, who could truly understand. Then she remembered how she used to easily connect with Draco, and so she had started to talk to him again. Not in public, but when others weren't looking. He agreed to help her and at the time she really felt she could. But then he had tricked her and somehow at the end she had gotten to be his girlfriend, and she had even liked it.   
  
Lisa cracked a smile and looked over to where Draco and Pansy were dancing. They were both really happy and she wondered why they weren't together. But then she remembered she going out with Draco and that was why. Well, it wasn't her fault it they weren't together, after all she didn't have much choice in the matter. She watched them finish the song with a heavy heart. When they finally came over, Draco looked a bit glum and Lisa couldn't think of any reason why. Most of the time Draco would tease her about how she got into Ravenclaw when she never seemed to think quickly enough and how he had more brains then her. She didn't really mind then, but she did now. She was smart and she knew it as strongly as the blood running through her veins. She frowned suddenly and felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Draco.  
  
"What are you doing Lisa? Just staring into space like that?" He smirked and folded his arms.  
  
"Huh?" Lisa snapped out of her daze and looked up at Draco with a smile. "Sorry about that," she continued," got caught up along with the spirit."  
  
"Of course. Let's go dance one final time. I feel the party's about to end." Lisa got up and went with Draco to dance. The Teen Witches' were playing their last sone called Mixed Up. Lisa liked the title, but had no idea how the song would go. As she danced she couldn't help but notice the words jumping into her head.  
  
Can't you see  
  
Who I am  
  
But I doubt that you  
  
Would understand  
  
Listen here  
  
It's just plain nonsense  
  
Talking like your dense  
  
But excuse me  
  
My mind's made up  
  
I'll tell you once more  
  
I'm mixed up  
  
Totally confused  
  
I haven't yet found a clue  
  
I'm mixed up  
  
But so in love with you   
  
Your grin so childish  
  
Your face yet so innocent  
  
You grab my hand  
  
But still I argue  
  
How's the case  
  
I'm still in love with you  
  
My mind's made up  
  
It'll tell you once more  
  
I'm mixed up  
  
Totally confused  
  
I haven't yet found a clue  
  
I'm mixed up  
  
But so in love with you  
  
Spreading rumors  
  
Building fires  
  
Taking time  
  
To really bother  
  
Who cares you see  
  
When your being a prat  
  
Who cares about it  
  
You are a selfish rat  
  
But when I see your different side  
  
It mixes me up from the inside  
  
Takes me in  
  
Build a fire  
  
Then your there  
  
And I go wild  
  
My mind's made up  
  
I'll tell you once more  
  
I'm mixed up  
  
Totally confused  
  
I haven't yet found a clue  
  
I'm mixed up  
  
But so in love with you  
  
Each side of you is different  
  
And the sides that I can see  
  
Truly confuse me  
  
And I can't really tell  
  
Who's which and who's we  
  
Coming complete  
  
It really does fool me  
  
But still all the same  
  
I'm in a fix  
  
And I'm wondering which  
  
Side of love you're spreading towards me  
  
My mind's made up  
  
I'll tell you once more  
  
I'm mixed up  
  
Totally confused  
  
I haven't yet found a clue  
  
I'm mixed up  
  
But so in love with you  
  
My mind's made up  
  
I'll tell you once more  
  
I'm mixed up  
  
Totally confused  
  
I haven't yet found a clue  
  
I'm mixed up  
  
But so in love with you  
  



	5. Wandering Figure

Chapter Five  
  
Wandering Figure  
  
Weeks later after the Halloween Dance, Lisa and Malfoy grew steady as a couple. But Lisa felt something was wrong, which she couldn't pin point, and she hated the feeling. Draco already said he loved her since the Halloween Dance, but it felt weird when she'd replied. She couldn't get over seeing Terry from the dance, and felt worse than ever. Maybe she and Draco should split, but she wondered what would become of it. He hadn't threatened her since their time spent in the Astronomy Tower and besides, she wanted to keep him as a friend. So again began her time spent crying late as night trying to see what would become of her life. She was a mess these days but wouldn't admit it to herself. She knew Draco knew it, but wouldn't say anything of it. Before she knew it though, Draco had said his farewell, and she was alone again. But Lisa knew it was for the best and didn't object when he announced his decision.  
  
"Lisa, can I talk to you?" Draco lingered at the door waiting for her head to look up. Lisa finally did and forced a smile.  
  
"Yes Draco," she asked full of concern. She tugged at a loose straw of hair.  
  
"I have something hard to say and please don't persist it." He looked away from her.  
  
"Of course." Now Lisa was really worried. She dug her nails into her skin.  
  
"Now I'll just get down to the point," Draco mumbled as he went and sat down next to Lisa. "I want to break up," he murmured. Lisa couldn't help but feel hot tears spring to her eyes but didn't say anything.  
  
"I want you to know that I'll always love you no matter what. I just feel that it's the best thing to do." Lisa knew it too. She'd known it since some few weeks ago, but she hadn't spoken, and maybe she should have.  
  
"I'm sorry Lisa," he began slowly. "Look, but it's hard for me too. I can't just-oh Lisa just say something. I swear to you that I won't kill you or anything. My intentions are good." Suddenly Lisa could hear the sudden urge to cry from his voice, but she kept her eyes away from his face.  
  
"You're not making this any easy Lisa. I just can't keep living my life like this. I'm really and truly sorry. Please forgive me." But that only made Lisa keep more silent, she couldn't say anything, it hurt to say anything. And she didn't want to feel this hurt, it was just too much.  
  
"Fine Lisa. Could you just look at me? Dammit, I'm out of here." His loud angry voice was so sad. But when he left Lisa didn't cry, couldn't. She just put her head down and closed her eyes tight. She wanted to just leave somewhere and just die. That's how bad it was. All that anger and sadness building up inside, it was just ready to come out and burst. And the thing was, she was ready for it, or was she?  
  
After she and Draco were no longer a couple, Lisa couldn't decide what to do. She was a mess nowadays and was always sulking, although not visible to one's eye. She did her homework and already December began. Weeks were flying very quickly that Christmas approached fairly easy.  
  
Lisa went outside and sat under a tree. The snow was falling lightly and some spilled onto her. She watched as people from school walked by, or ran over the white ground. She watched until very few people were out and then decided to close her eyes. She was very tired and not keen on staying awake any longer. But she couldn't sleep, not when she tried her very hardest. She couldn't image why it was so hard. Ever since she'd been a loner she couldn't understand why it was so hard to just sleep. It used to be so easy, with her head hitting the pillow, and she snoring gently. Now it wasn't like that, and Lisa hated it.  
  
So Lisa didn't sleep out on the snow like she'd wished and instead opened her eyes to see a figure in the night. It was very difficult to see, and Lisa couldn't possibly image who it could be. She stared at the figure as it silently passed her and began heading into the forest. Lisa by now interested, followed it. She could not exactly hear herself think or breathe for a while now. They came across trees and snow of course. Lisa saw with difficulty that the figure was actually a girl, older than she, but shorter. Curiosity got the better of her, and she continued following. A little later, Lisa noticed the face of the girl and her hair. Her face was pretty with wavy dark brown hair. She had deep brown eyes and was crying softly. Now they were deeper in the forest many minutes later and everywhere trees could be seen.  
  
Crunch, crunch, crunch. One after another they came and went. Their sound so normal now that she was used to it. Lisa wondered how long they've been walking. Maybe an hour, or possibly more than that? Suddenly the older girl stopped and sat upon a huge rock putting her face in her hands. Lisa stared at her for a moment and decided this was the best time to do something. She might as well since she'd been walking cold so long. Lisa came closer to the lady and took a deep breath. She now wished she had some of the bravery Gryffindors had. She wondered if this was at least a good choice to do as well. Here goes, she thought.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" Lisa said trying to keep out her nerves.  
  
The girl instantly looked up at her and said harshly, "Who are you? Just leave me alone."  
  
"Well you see, I can't," said Lisa with strength returning. "I followed you here and its pretty hard to just leave like that."  
  
"So? Just go away." The girl signaled a hand motion heading out of the forest.  
  
"You know, it's just no good as well to come here when its what, ten? And cry as well," added Lisa.  
  
"Oh, my, God! Could you like, leave! I came here for a reason and I want to be alone. Can't you tell?"  
  
"Well, I would if I were in Ravenclaw," Lisa slowly said in sarcasm.  
  
"What are you talking about? You know damn well you're from Ravenclaw. You used to date that kid Malfoy." She turned away so Lisa couldn't see her face and stayed like that. Obviously she didn't know that Lisa was just saying that with sarcasm.  
  
After the girl's talk Lisa couldn't help but think differently then. Her brain went pa-too, pa-too, pa-too again and again. Immediately Lisa couldn't help but feel ashamed of what happened. She had just been acting like a real grouch and for God's sake, the girl was crying. Lisa turned bright red and said softly," I'm sorry whoever you are. I've been acting like a real jackass. Please forgive me." Lisa smiled hopefully and looked at the girl.  
  
"You know," said the girl turning to face her. Her tears were wiped clear and a hint of a smiled played at her lips. "You know," said the girl again," I don't much care. I mean it's stupid right. Imagine me coming here, well you could anyways, I am like here and all. Never mind I'm speaking foolishly. So who are you anyways, you're like Lisa something. Aren't you," the girl peered at Lisa.  
  
"Uh-yeah. It's Lisa Turpin. And you are?"  
  
The dark haired girl and smiled. "You don't recognize me? I'm Cho Chang, Seeker of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Like duh, I'm just like the most popular girl in this whole damn school." A smile played at her lips.  
  
Now Lisa remembered her, she had been one of those people who made her life here hell. Of course, she wouldn't remember. She had stopped since Cedric died. Lisa decided after all to be a bit nice and stopped herself from being mean to this person. Instead she fought her tongue and changed the words that began forming away.  
  
"So...uh...yeesh. Anyways, don't mind me, it's just tha-"  
  
"Excuse me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the girl who has like no parents. Not to be rude or anything," she added quickly.  
  
"Yeah," said Lisa slowly.  
  
"So you don't have any choice but to be mean to me. I swear, I did pick on you some way or another. It's just life seems so complicated right now. I'm even almost done with school. I don't even have to go to school in my opinion, I already have loads of O.W.L.'s and stuff. I'm so smart anyhow. But I'm definitely not the smartest here," Cho said her face growing grave.  
  
"Uh...sure." Lisa didn't know what else to say.  
  
"So, how many O.W.L.'s did you get?" Cho said feeling better.  
  
"Uh...eight or nine I think."  
  
"That's okay. I scored an eleven. So what's going on between you and Malfoy. I know you aren't dating anymore, said Marriseta. But still..." Her voice lingered off.   
  
"So anyways," said Lisa. "We're not dating, and we haven't spoke since." Her cheeks flushed bright red.  
  
"No contact what-so-ever," asked Cho.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Whoa, so you're like not friends or anything like that? And he might even hate you? What happened anyways? You two seemed so happy. Everyone was talking about it."  
  
"Nothing really." She was starting to get really uncomfortable, not that she wasn't before.  
  
"Yikes, if it'd been me, I'd try to be friends. You don't know how handy it is. You get new boyfriends, keep old, all the same you win."  
  
"Sure. But right now I need to be going. I'm awfully tired."  
  
"Yeah, but if you want to know, Malfoy's dating Pansy Parkinson. I heard they may even be in love. They have been awfully cozy together. But really who knows, they've always been dating on and off. Well, bye. See ya if I can."  
  
"Bye," I said heading out. "Aren't you coming," I called over my shoulders.  
  
"Nah, maybe later. I need some time to think to myself. Maybe I would if someone hadn't been bothering me," she adding trying to sound mad.  
  
"Kay, bye," I said barely audible. I hurried away as quick as I could from Cho and hurried into Hogwarts and up the stairs until I found my bed.  
  



End file.
